


(Saeran x MC/Reader) Playground Fun?

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger Drabbles [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: Idk how this works but ya girl just wanna know how saeren would act when MC just starts dancing on a pole one day cause they got bored. Bonus points if it's the stripper pole at the playground.





	(Saeran x MC/Reader) Playground Fun?

“Look, I didn’t expect to hit my face.”

“Well now look at you, you’ve gone and broken your nose.”

—-

Why in the world did MC bring me here? Yeah, I know being in the house all the time isn’t good for me, and I do like walking through the park with them, but really? The playground? How old were we? These kids are staring at me and I don’t like it.

My eyes narrowed as I turned to the children, if they wanted to stare, I can stare too- though I was snapped back to reality when MC called out to me.

“Saeran! Look! There’s a fireman’s pole!” They seemed too excited just for a hunk of metal. I stood back and watched as they wrapped their hands around it, jumping on and spinning around as they slid down. At first they were giggling, but by the end of it they let out a screech. I ran over to check on them to find their hands red from pole burn- shooting a soft concerned look towards you.

“You hurt yourself. Are we done now? Can we go home?” I wanted to put a cold rag on their hands, but I also just wanted to talk them into going home. It doesn’t look like it was working.

“Go home? No! It’s boring at home!” their bottom lip stuck out in a pout, “At least here I can run around and have fun!”

“You’re an adult. This is for children.”

“I CAN HAVE FUN.”

They took off again, running up the rope stairs and sliding down the slide that was almost as long as they were tall. I couldn’t help but sigh- what about this was fun? I looked around for a bench and sat down, playing on my phone for a while. The background noise of children started to fade away until all I could hear was MC’s footsteps running around on the metal equipment- soon their footsteps hit the surrounding bark instead, and when I couldn’t hear that anymore, that’s when I decided to look up. They were tangled around the fireman’s pole, their leg up in the air and their hair bouncing around as they spin around the pole, slowly dropping themselves to the ground.

They kept spinning around this pole, dancing suggestively and making very obvious sexual innuendos.

What the fuck were they doing.

I could feel my face getting hot, but no matter how many times I look away, I find my eyes traveling back up and down their form. Our eyes met and their gaze immediately turned to one of seduction. They knew I was wrapped around their finger- my emotions completely vulnerable out in the open like this.

It took all of my strength and courage to just stand up- it took far more to actually walk up to them. I leaned it close to their ear, my hand gripping their arm firmly, but not hard enough to hurt.

“MC, just what do you think you’re doing?” I whispered, my lips barely grazing their ear. I could feel goose bumps raise on their skin as I smirked. Maybe I could turn the tables on them- get them hot and bothered instead of letting them get to me like that.

“I’m just having some fun~” they sang, partially sticking their tongue out and biting it in defiance. “Maybe you should try!” They backed away from the bar, motioning for me to get closer. With a deadpan stare meeting their cheeky grin, I sighed before dragging myself to the pole.

“Do I really have to do this?” I asked, my eyes pleading for them to reconsider.

“I gave you a show! Give me one and the two of us can go play at home~”

That was all I needed.

I took a few steps back, eyeing this pole up and down, trying to calculate where to put my hands, what I was going to do with my body, should I lift my shirt?

With a small jog up to the metal bar, jump up, wrapping my hands around the cold metal. Fuck, it was cold.

Not as cold as it was when my face hit is as well.

The liquid trickling out of my nose, however, was not cold.

I didn’t even want to leave the house today.

Fuck the playground.


End file.
